Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas
| runtime = 68 minutes 107 minutes (extended cut) | country = United States | language = English }} Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas is a 2004 computer animation|computer-animated||]] Direct-to-video fantasy||]] Comedy-drama film produced by Disney Toon Studios||]] and the Sequel to 1999's Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas||]]. The segments in this video feature Mickey Mouse||]], Minnie Mouse||]], Pluto (dog)|Pluto||]], Goofy||]], Max Goof|Max||]], Donald Duck||]], Daisy Duck||]], Huey, Dewey and Louie||]], and Scrooge McDuck||]] in five different segments. Along with the Mickey's PhilharMagic||]] theme park attraction, this production was one of the first to depict the Mickey Mouse series characters with 3D computer graphics|3D computer animation||]]. Plot The narrator recites the first 10 words of The Night Before Christmas||]] before saying, "Oh, wait. Different story, but we'll still see a mouse". The narrator announces new tales of giving and loving, and a book opens to show pop-up elves. "Belles on Ice" This first segment tells the story of Minnie Mouse||]] and Daisy Duck||]], who are competing in an ice skating competition. The girls each are joined by their boyfriends, Mickey and Donald, as they prepare to take the ice. Daisy becomes envious of crowd's reaction to Minnie and attempts to steal the spotlight for herself. Minnie performs several daredevil stunts to regain the spotlight, Daisy summons the List of Disney's Fantasia characters#Dance of the Hours|''Fantasia'' Hippos||]], who become her backup skaters, while her counterpart summons the Crocodiles||]] from the same film. Fed up, Daisy and Minnie argue and shove each other, putting each other at risk, and then try pulling dramatic stunts to draw the attention of the crowds. When Minnie becomes injured after slipping on a fallen handbell||]] while landing from a stunt blindfolded, Daisy helps Minnie, and the two apologize. Together, they perform a grand finale. "Christmas: Impossible" The second segment tells the story of Huey, Dewey, and Louie||]] Duck celebrating Christmas Eve at their Scrooge McDuck|Uncle Scrooge||]]'s mansion in Duckburg||]]. Donald Duck||]] and Daisy Duck||]] also join in the festivities. After the boys become convinced that they are on the "naughty list", they travel to the North Pole||]] to write their names on Santa||]]'s "good list". At Santa's workshop, they cause much trouble. Feeling sorry for ruining Christmas, they help clean up the mess and save Christmas. Before they leave, they luck into an opportunity to add their names to the "good list"; however, they add Uncle Scrooge's name instead, mindful of the fact that he was never written onto the list either. On Christmas, Santa leaves them a note that explains that their actions have caused them to be put on the Good List, too. "Christmas Maximus" This story features Max Goof||]] and Goofy||]] celebrating the holidays. An adult Max brings home his friend Mona to meet Goofy. However, Max is unsure whether or not he wants Mona to meet his dad. Most of the story takes place within the song "Make Me Look Good||]]". Max at first is embarrassed by his dad, who shows baby pictures to Mona, but after noticing that his scarf is made by him, he realizes that Goofy is always goofy, and that is why he loves him. Max forgets about being embarrassed and decides to join in the fun when the popcorn making machine goes haywire and causes the house to explode popcorn like a volcano and Mona reveals to have the same kind of teeth like Goofy and Max. "Donald's Gift" This story revolves around Donald Duck||]] and his Christmas wish of peace and quiet. Daisy Duck||]] and Huey, Dewey, and Louie||]] also appear. As Donald returns home from Christmas shopping, he daydreams and misses his bus. He runs to catch after it, but he is slowed down by a series of well-wishers. Donald becomes increasingly annoyed by the joyous people, and, at home, he is annoyed to hear the same Christmas carols on his radio. When Daisy and his nephews arrive, Donald becomes annoyed that they want to go out so soon after he returned home, but Daisy drags him out. Donald finds that he can not escape "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", and he inadvertently vandalizes a windows display. After he is kicked out of the mall by a policeman, he feels guilty for his lack of Christmas spirit and helps off-key carolers. Daisy and the boys join him, and Donald sings from his heart. "Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas" The final segment stars Mickey as he makes decorations for the Christmas party, which Pluto keeps interrupting. When Pluto tried to put the star on the tree, the Santa Claus||]] heads bursts, the food falls on the floor and the Christmas||]] tree collapses. Mickey sends Pluto to the dog house. Pluto decides to run away from home and finds himself shipped to the North Pole, where the reindeer adopt him. At home, Mickey tried to apologize, only to find Pluto missing. Mickey posts "lost dog" posters and eventually turns to a department store Santa, who turns out to be the real one. Meanwhile, Pluto becomes homesick, and the reindeer help Pluto to return home. As Mickey's friends arrive, Pluto completes the Christmas tree decorations, and everyone celebrates Pluto's return. The film concludes with a medley of various carols. Voices * Wayne Allwine||]] as Mickey Mouse||]] * Tony Anselmo||]] as Donald Duck||]] * Bill Farmer||]] as Goofy||]], Pluto (Disney)|Pluto||]] * Russi Taylor||]] as Minnie Mouse||]], Huey, Dewey and Louie||]] * Tress MacNeille||]] as Daisy Duck||]] * Alan Young||]] as Scrooge McDuck||]] * Corey Burton||]] as Elf #4 * Jim Cummings||]] as Blitzen * Jeff Bennett||]] as Donner, Elf #1, Elf #2, Jailbreak Bob * Jason Marsden||]] as Max Goof||]] * Chuck McCann||]] as Santa Claus||]], Elf #3 * Kellie Martin||]] as Mona * Clive Revill||]] as Narrator * Edie McClurg||]] as Intercom Elf Songs * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Merry Merry * Make Me Look Good||]] - Tom Leonard * Share This Day||]] - Josh Kelley||]] Release The film was released on VHS and DVD on November 9, 2004. The film was released in a 2-Movie Collection Blu-ray and DVD with Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas||]] on November 4, 2014. External links * * * Category:2004 direct-to-video films||]] Category:American films||]] Category:American animated films||]] Category:American Christmas films||]] Category:Animated fantasy films||]] Category:Anthology films||]] Category:Computer-animated films||]] Category:Donald Duck films||]] Category:Goofy (Disney) films||]] Category:Mickey Mouse films||]] Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters||]] Category:Direct-to-video sequel films||]] Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films||]] Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films||]] Category:2000s American animated films||]]